The Sixth Year
by Lost-magic
Summary: Heather is an exchange student at Hogwarts and has been put in Gryffindor. What will happen over in the 6th year with everyone? Each chapter is told from a different persons POV. R&R please! NEW CHAPTER! Hermione's POV! What exactly is an Evisnep anyways?
1. Prologe, Heather

Disclaimer: Hey there everyone! Welcome, I am starting this new fic! I hope you all realize I don't own the material (except for my one character, Heather). So, lets all have a party, a reading party that is! Lol, that was so dumb!  
  
"Do you have everything you need dear?" asked Mrs. Loland.  
  
"Yes Mom," said Heather. Heather had brown hair with bright blond highlights. Her eyes were like almonds, same shape and color. She had tanned skin and a lovely smile but was rather short for a girl of 16, and a 3rd year wizard at Skybird High School For Young Witches and Wizards. (F.Y.I. By "muggle" terms she would be in 11th grade in America, a Junior. Or a 6th year at Hogwarts)  
  
"Now, if anything goes wrong, anything at all, just send me or your father an owl and we'll bring you back home," replied Mrs. Loland as she straitened Heathers jacket.  
  
"I'll be fine mom! I have to go! I have to be there in half an hour!" said Heather as she picked up her trunk.  
  
"Come along dear," said her father, "The port key is ready!" And with that Heather and her father grabbed the old shoe that was their port key and were sent whirling away.  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Heather as she rubbed a bump on her head.  
  
"Yes," said her father as he stood up, "I'll walk you to the castle, and then you can meet the other exchange students." They fallowed the path with the sign that said "Hogwarts" on it. When they reached the castle they found a strange man holding a cat and an elderly man who was wearing a pointed purple hat.  
  
The old man spoke first, "Welcome, Heather Loland. Fallow me. Mr. Filch will see to your luggage." He started to walk away, Heather and Mr. Loland fallowed.  
  
They walked into a remarkably large room with four set tables. "This is the great hall," said the elderly man, "And I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Glad to meet you," said Mr. Loland as he shook the headmaster's hand, "I am Heathers father, Timothy Loland. I was glad to have met you and shall now be on my way." He gave his daughter a quick hug and walked out of the castle.  
  
"Well, Heather," said Dumbledore, "let me introduce you to the other three exchange students. This," he pointed at a girl with lovely blond hair and light skin, "Is Linda Samson of Germany. And this," he pointed at another girl who had blue eyes and dark skin, "Is Tina Vale of Brazil. And this young lady who is also from America," he inclined his head in the direction of a girl with light brown hair and full lips, "Is Isabella Draper. Let me introduce the rest of you to Heather Loland who is from the United States of America."  
  
"Hello," said Tina, the distinct sound of Portuguese lingered in her voice, though her English was very clear and understandable, "It is nice to meet you."  
  
"Hi," Isabella said, sounding rather board. The other girl began ranting in German.  
  
How am I ever going to fit in here, thought Heather.  
  
"I would like to welcome and thank you all for engaging yourselves in the first year of the Hogwarts Exchange Student Program. You will each be sorted into one of our four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Each of you will be in a different one. We will do your sorting now, rather than at the feast with the first years." Said the headmaster, "Heather, why don't you go first."  
  
Heather was so nervous as he set the hat on her head.  
  
"Hmm," said the hat, "Let's see what we have here...intelligent, very clever. But where would you fit best...Ravenclaw perhaps? No no....best be....GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Ah! No need to shout!" said Isabella.  
  
"You next Ms. Vale," said Dumbledore. The sorting continued on to place Tina in Hufflepuff, Isabella in Ravenclaw, and Linda in Slytherin. Then the students began to pour in.  
  
"Best take your seats," said Dumbledore as he walked up to the teachers table.  
  
For a moment Heather, panicked. Which one was the Gryffindor table? She scanned the room to find that all of the other exchange students were already seated. So she sat at the only table that one of them wasn't at.  
  
Then Dumbledore began his beginning of the year speech, "Welcome back to everyone this year and a very warm welcome to our new first years! Also, I would like to proudly announce, that we have four foreign exchange students, who have switched schools with Lavender Brown of Gryffindor, Hanna Abbott of Hufflepuff, Mandy Brocklehurst of Ravenclaw, and Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin. These are the 6th year exchange students who will be occupying their rooms, Tina Vale in Hufflepuff, Heather Loland in Gryffindor, Isabella Draper in Ravenclaw, and Linda Samson in Slytherin. I am certain that you will get to know them quite well over the course of the year." Then the sorting of the first years began.  
  
In the middle of the sorting a boy with red hair and freckles tapped Heather on the shoulder.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Didn't you even listen at all to what Professor Dumbledore just said?" asked a girl with frizzy brown hair.  
  
"Not really," said the boy to the other girl.  
  
"At least introduce yourself!" exclaimed the girl in a hushed voice, "I'm Hermione Granger, 6th year. And that's Ronald Weasly."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Heather timidly, "My name is Heather Loland. I'm one of the 6th year exchange students."  
  
"Where are you from?" asked Ron.  
  
"The United States of America," she replied.  
  
"No kidding, do you like it here?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I only got here a few hours ago," she said.  
  
"Oh," said Ron, "Nice talking to you." Then he turned around and started talking to a boy with black hair and glasses next to him. Then the food appeared on the table.  
  
"Forget Ron," said Hermione, "All he cares about is his stomach."  
  
Heather smiled, she already had one friend. Maybe this year wouldn't be too hard.  
  
So what did you think? Was it good? I hope so. I'm also really sorry to start a fic like this then just up and leave but that's what I am doing to you since I wont be able to update 'til mid July. But does it seem promising? Please r&r! Oh, and no flames. Constructive criticism expected! Please r&r!


	2. Gossip, Heather

Disclaimer: This belongs to anyone but me! Happy?  
  
Okay, thanks for all of your reviews! They really made me....i suffer from short term memory loss...JK! Really happy, that's what they made me.  
  
Heather followed the other Gryffindors up to the common room. They arrived at a picture of an abnormally plump woman. The picture asked for the password.  
  
A boy with messy dark brown hair called, "Patrificus lumous." Then the picture swung back allowing them to enter.  
  
The girls walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, and the boy did the same on the opposite side. When they reached the 6th year dormitory they found that all of there stuff had already been brought up.  
  
"This is wonderful!" exclaimed Heather.  
  
"After awhile it gets to be normal," said Hermione as she flopped down on her bed.  
  
"Parvati Patil," said Hermione, "I'd like you to meet Heather Loland."  
  
"Nice to meet you. It'll be nice to have someone else around, though I will miss Lavender," said Pavarti.  
  
"What about the other two girls over there?" asked Heather.  
  
"Oh, they won't talk to us," said Hermione, "They are too cool for us." She spat out the last words sarcastically.  
  
"Alright," said Heather.  
  
"What should we talk about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I know! Let's tell Heather all about the Gryffindor boys!" said Pavarti.  
  
"Alright. This could be fun," said Hermione with an evil smile.  
  
"The five 6th year Gryffindor boys are, Ronald Weasley, who you already met, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Harry Potter." Said Hermione.  
  
"You skipped someone!" said Pavarti, "Oh well, he's not that important. Besides, I have forgotten his name." Heather didn't think that that was a very nice thing to say but didn't comment. She didn't want to drive away her new friends.  
  
"Pavarti! How could you say something like that?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well it's the truth!" said Pavarti.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Well, who should we talk about first?"  
  
"SEAMUS!!!" exclaimed Pavarti.  
  
"She's been in love with Seamus for two years now," said Hermione as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"And what about you?" asked Heather, "Are you and Ron together?"  
  
Pavarti burst out laughing, "We all know they want to be together. But they are just 'friends'."  
  
"We do not want to be anything more than friends!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Then what about Harry? Would you like to go out with him? I mean he has had a girlfriend before which made you somewhat uncomfortable didn't it Hermione?" said Pavarti maliciously.  
  
"Yes Harry had a girlfriend but what's that got to do with anything?!" Hermione's face was turning red and blotchy.  
  
"Well, I was just kidding about you and Harry. But you do know Ron is in love with you," said Pavarti, "And don't pretend you don't know and love him back. I saw you two."  
  
Hermione looked panicked, "When? We never did anything!"  
  
"You were in the astronomy tower, I saw you kiss him," said Pavarti who was no grinning.  
  
Hermione blushed, "I didn't kiss him. He kissed me..."  
  
"But you love him," declared Pavarti.  
  
"I DO NOT!" yelled Hermione.  
  
Heather was begging to feel a bit uncomfortable, and the other two girls were looking at them and giggling, "Um, Hermione. Maybe it's best if you didn't yell."  
  
Hermione looked at her, "Yes, that's probably true."  
  
Heather thought that this was a good time to change the subject, "Um, could you describe to me who Harry, Neville, and Seamus are?"  
  
"Well," said Pavarti, "Seamus is-"  
  
"Don't even start," Hermione shot her a sharp glare, "Harry Potter? Haven't you ever heard of him?"  
  
Heather shook her head, "Should I have?"  
  
Pavarti laughed, "Of course you should have! He defeated you-know-who when he was just a baby!"  
  
"You mean the Dark Lord?" asked Heather, she knew his name and spoke it at home but for some reason everyone referred to Voldemort as the Dark Lord.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione.  
  
"We never said his name, he was just the Boy who Lived," said Heather.  
  
"Harry was the one who opened the door to the common room tonight," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh," said Heather. She had thought he looked very cute. But once she knew who he was she realized that she'd never have a chance with someone like him. He probably already had about 20 girls constantly hovering around him.  
  
"And Neville is the klutzy one. Always falling over stuff that one," said Pavarti.  
  
"Maybe we should go to bed," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," replied Heather. Then they crawled under their blankets and fell asleep.   
  
Meanwhile, back in the boys' dormitory, Ron and Harry talked about the new girl.  
  
"You know Harry," said Ron as he took a bite of an apple, "That new girl seems sort of keen on you. Maybe you should ask her out."  
  
"WHAT?" cried Harry.  
  
"It was just an idea," said Ron, "Not like she's bad looking or anything, so why not?"  
  
"I...I don't know...it's just...I don't know..." said Harry.  
  
"Well do you like her?" asked Ron, knowing full well that Harry liked the new girl. Harry was so predictable sometimes.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
Score, thought Ron, this'll be fun, "So give it a shot. I'm the only other boy that she's met here." And if you do hook up with her, thought Ron, which leaves me with more time to get Hermione.  
  
"Well...maybe," said Harry, "I think I'll go to bed now."  
  
"Suite yourself," said Ron as he climbed into him own bed.  
  
So how was that? Not too mushy I hope. The only way I'll ever know is if you r&r though so...r&r! Thanks for your reviews! I wish I could update again soon. But now I really can't! This is the last update that I will do for gasp 4 weeks! I hope you all have spectacular time while I'm away and I will continue to write this fic on paper! Fare well!  
  
Ron: Review or I'll send my brothers after you! (Fred and George brandish beater clubs) 


	3. Good Morning, Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter stuff, JK Rowling or WB owns it so...yeah.  
  
A/N: Each chapter is going to be about a different person, like harry, ron, or heather. Okie dokie? Alright!  
  
(A/N2: The characters' name will be posted in the chapter title)  
  
Ginny yawned as she sat up in her bed. Another day, another start at trying to be cool and maybe even get a boy friend. She got out of bed and went to the bathrooms and took a shower. She wrapped a towel around her hair and got dressed in her robes. She wished she could wear her day-to-day clothes, her jeans, her cute tight shirts, a looses sweatshirt to pull on when she was cold. But then again she did like the cloak. Well, you can't win 'um all!  
  
All this went through her mind as she put on her mascara and lip gloss. She pulled her air back into a high ponytail and let two thin strands of red hair fall out and frame her face. Then she went down to the great hall for breakfast. She waved to a few of the pictures and jumped over the invisible step and then....then....the next thing she remembered was waking up at the bottom of the stairs with Draco Malfoy staring down at her.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she sat up and put a hand to her head.  
  
Draco smirked, "You tripped and fell down three flights of stairs."  
  
Ginny's face went red, "Did you trip me?"  
  
He laughed, "You wish Weasley! You tripped over your own giant feet!" Ginny mumbled to herself as she stood up.  
  
"I'm going to breakfast," she muttered as she left Malfoy alone in the hall. She glanced back at him only to see a 6th year Slytherin girl come over and slip her arm around her waist and plant a kiss right on his lips. Ginny rolled her eyes, disgusting people!  
  
Ginny made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down by Hermione, Harry, Ron and...and...what was her name? Oh yeah, Heather.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Ginny, Ron's sister," said Ginny.  
  
"I'm glad to meet you too," Said the girl, "My name is Heather."  
  
"How do you like Hogwarts?" asked Ginny, she glanced at Harry who was poised with a glass of milk aimed at Ron. Ron was holding a glass of orange juice. Oh god, she thought, they are going to have a...a....juice/milk fight! Just what she always wanted...Oh well, she thought to herself, he was such a cute, fun guy. NO! she told herself, Harry Potter was off limits...but who made that rule? Oh yeah, she did! Wow, she was dumb...just because he was cute, athletic, funny-NO!!! Bad Ginny! She shouldn't be thinking of these things! OH CRAP! She thought to herself, Heather was talking all about Hogwarts!  
  
"-and the grounds are real pretty..." said Heather.  
  
"Oh, yeah...yeah..." said Ginny, "I ah....I've got to go."  
  
"Oh, alright. Hope I see you round Ginny!" Heather waved at her. Ginny smiled at her then glanced at Harry. He was looking at Heather with a piece of food on his fork half way to his mouth. Ginny turned and fled at that moment. How could she ever compeat for Harry when he was in love with another, prettier, older girl? Why would her ever like her?

So, do you like it? I'm still setting up the plot and I've got plans but I don't yet have an ending. So R&R!!! No flames please! I get very emotional about my reviews! 


	4. Breakfast, Ron

Disclaimer: This is not my book, I am not the author and I understand that the characters are copyrighted and that I am just a simple teenaged girl with a pathetic little life just trying to make my way in this big world as a fantasy novelist. AGH!!! I can't even get myself to shut up!  
  
Ron watched his little sister run from the room and nudged Harry in the side, "Where do you think she's off to? She doesn't have Herbology for another hour yet."  
  
"Dunno," said Harry as he took a bite of oatmeal.  
  
Hermione got up at that moment and grabbed her books, "I'm going to the library, can never start studying too early! See you in Transfiguration!" She waved to Harry and Ron, "It was fun to see you again Heather." Then she strode off towards the library.  
  
The only thing Ron wanted to do at that moment was to chase after Hermione and tell her that he would carry her books for her when he realized that she would then think that he was desperately in love with her. Well, maybe she wouldn't think that he was desperately in love with her, but she would know that something was going on. So Ron sat at breakfast with Heather and Harry, feeling rather awkward.  
  
"Hey, Ron, are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed," Said Heather.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine," said Ron.  
  
"You do look a little red," said Harry.  
  
"I'm just...just a little..." A little in love with Hermione, no he couldn't say that! "I'm just a little sunburned." He spat out.  
  
Harry looked as if he didn't believe him, "Alright, whatever you say."  
  
"So, anything interesting happen to you over summer break?" asked Ron, he immediately regretted it, since Sirius had...well...disappeared, Harry really hadn't had a very good summer. Ron could see that Harry was depressed, he was always looking at photo albums of his family with Sirius. And he had been very quiet.  
  
"Uh, Harry. I was thinking of trying out for a beater position on the quidditch team. What do you think?" said Ron.  
  
Harry seemed to brighten, "That would be great. I'm seeker again, Professor McGonagall told me this morning. Maybe I should talk to Ginny...maybe she left so suddenly because she's not the Gryffindor seeker anymore."  
  
"Dunno, but she was acting pretty strange," said Ron, "Now that I think about it, she didn't even eat any breakfast. Wonder what's wrong."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing," both Harry and Ron jumped, they had forgotten that Heather was there. Maybe I should leave, thought Ron, that would give Harry a chance to get to flirt with this girl and get his mind off of Sirius. Not to mention give me time to find Hermione.  
  
"I have to use the bathroom. See you guys in Herbology!" said Ron as he stood up.  
  
"But we still have 45 minutes before Transfiguration! You can't tell me that you'll be in the bathroom that long!" said Harry.  
  
"Mum forgot to pack my transfiguration book, I've got to check one out from the library too," said Ron, which wasn't a lie. He had grabbed, Tales of an Anonymous Squib, the novel his mother had been reading, off the counter because they were running late for the Hogwarts Express and it looked rather like his Transfiguration book.  
  
"Alright, see you later," said Harry.  
  
Ron went strait to the library, in hopes of finding Hermione, and maybe even a copy of the Transfiguration book he needed. As he walked down the hall he couldn't help but wonder what he would say to her. They had always felt a little awkward together since he had given her a little kiss in the astronomy tower. But, he had just eaten 17 chocolate frogs and drank 6 Butter Beers, so maybe she thought that he had just feeling a little out of it and done something stupid.  
  
Well, it didn't really matter now did it? He couldn't take it back, and there was nothing he could do about it. And now he was heading towards the library to attempt to flirt with Hermione Granger, possible future Valid Victorian and his beast friend for six years. He swallowed and walked into the library.  
  
So...it's coming along ok right? R&R please! I need more ideas! If you review I'll...I'll...I'll say thank you and be very nice and update this for you. Okay? Alright...sorry but the threats work pretty well for getting me reviews so:  
  
Harry: If you don't review, I'll kiss Ron.  
  
Ron: You wouldn't...  
  
Harry: (applies lip gloss and makes a kissy face at Ron)  
  
Ron: HELP!!! 


	5. Evisnep, Hermione

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Hello everybody! You all wanted longer chapters? You got it. Five pages, five flippin' pages! Well what are you reading this for?! Read the story! Now, go read read read!

Hermione sat down in the library, bestowing an arm load of books on to the desk. She began to flip through Hogwarts, a History, it always made things fell right, and normal, it gave her a sense of all knowingness. She was reading a particularly complex line about the Forbidden Forest when Ron came running over to her table, looking winded.

"Ron! What are you doing here!" she cried and immediately regretted it, he probably just wanted homework help.

He stood up a little straighter, "I...I was just wondering if...if...if..."

Hermione held her breath.

"If you would....I mean only if you want to..."

Please say those four words, those four magic words, she thought to herself, Please, just say 'go out with me', then I can say 'yes'.

He sighed and looked defeated, "To help me with my transfiguration homework. I can't figure it out, not to mention I've left my book at home."

Her heart sank, "Yeah, sure, I'll help you, Ron."

"Thanks," he muttered and then ambled out of the library. Hermione could tell that that was not what he was going to ask her, he didn't even have any homework yet! She continued to read that same passage in Hogwarts, a History, it comforted her some how. Books were her friends, they were dependable. They never changed their mind or opinion, they teach you the facts. They were always there when she needed them, and they didn't have complex feelings.

"Ms. Granger, I do believe that it's time for you to skip off to class, unless of course, you have a note," It had been Madam Pince, the librarian, who had said this.

Hermione gasped and looked at her watch; she was already 15 minutes late for class! She picked up all of her books, shoved them in her bag and took off for the Transfiguration Department at a run. What would Professor McGonagall say when she was late to her first class on the first day of term!?

She heard an audible "Ouch!" as she collided with something, or someone, very hard. She fell to the floor, her book bag clattering open, spilling her ink and quills. She looked up, a feeling of grim defeat rising in her, it was Filch. There was a purr as Mrs. Norris wove her way around Filches legs as she rubbed her face against one of his old boots.

"What have we here, my sweet?" he said to the cat, "A student skiving off class! And a prefect at that! Not to mention running in the halls." He sounded positively gleeful.

"No, Mr. Filch, I wasn't skipping class! I'm just-"

"Don't give me those excuses, Granger; we both know you were skiving off. Oh, wait until I tell Dumbledore that a Prefect has been skiving off, and on the first day of term! Oh, he won't be happy," an awful smile of triumph spread across his face.

Hermione picked up her quills and was about to grab the broken ink bottle when Filch spoke again, "Don't be stupid, Granger. I'll clean up that mess later. You are going to the Headmasters office right now."

"But...but...Mr. Filch... I didn't do anything!" shouted Hermione desperately, Professor Flitwick stuck his head out of his class room door and said, "Shh!" then slammed the door shut again.

"Ohhh, now you've also disrupted classes!" Filch was practically bursting with glee, "Come on! To the Headmaster you go!" He grabbed her by the scruff of her robes and pulled her to her feet, then practically dragged her to the stone gargoyle that lead to the stairway to Dumbledore's office.

"Pumpkin Pasties!" he shouted, the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside revealing the staircase. Filch pulled her up it and knocked fiercely on the door. No one answered. Filch opened the door, the room was empty of life except for the presence of Fawkes, the phoenix.

"You'll wait for Professor Dumbledore here!" and then Filch took off down the stairs. Hermione took a deep breath; she would simply tell Dumbledore the truth that she hadn't been skiving off. He'd believe her. She dropped her bag and began to wander the office. She noticed an odd silver plate lying upon the desk, she walked over to it. She had never seen anything like it, or read about anything like this. It was a silver plate with engravings of 12 roman numerals and two lines pointing at the numbers, one longer than the other, there was a black line around the rim. She realized that it was a clock, but it couldn't have been. The hands were engraved into the metal, they couldn't move. Not to mention the fact that the dished part of the face was filled with swirling red liquid. She froze, was it blood? But it couldn't have been, this looked more fluid and was transparent. She looked at the black line again, it wasn't just a line, it was ancient runes, written so minuscule and close together that it simply looked like a solid line. She began to read what it said, from what she could tell it read, 'Thou who looks in this has a curious nature, Thou who looks in this is full of wonder, thou who looks in this must be very clever, Thou who looks in shall see.'

That couldn't be right, what did that mean? 'Thou who looks in shall see'? It was a clock full of red water! No, she told herself, this wasn't just a dish of red water, it was a very magical object, she should leave it be. But, if she could only just touch the swirling liquid, she could then be happy. She could then be satisfied. I wonder, she thought to herself as she placed a finger in the liquid, for a moment her body felt cold, then the world around her began to swim, her head was spinning and suddenly she was in the spinning fluid, she was falling, falling through the red liquid. Then, suddenly she was on the floor of Professor Dumbledore's office. Except it wasn't the same beautiful office that it had been seconds ago. This office clearly still belonged to Dumbledore, but it was a mess, everything was in disarray, and it looked like she was watching a movie, everything looked faded out, like a picture that has sat in the sun too long and has bleached out. She looked at herself, she wasn't faded.

How odd, she thought to herself, there must have been some kind of enchantment upon that liquid. "Hello?" she called. There was no answer. She crept out of Dumbledore's office, down the stairs and out into the corridor. She ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower, it seem as though no one could see her. She got to the picture of the fat lady then realized that she neither knew the password nor could the picture hear her, or see her. She didn't have to wait long though, because then she saw someone she knew very well, it was Ron.

"Braccae tuae aperiuntur," said Ron, and the door swung open. Hermione followed him in. The sight was quite different than the way Gryffindor Tower normally was, it was plastered with pictures of menacing looking witches an wizards that said 'Wanted: Dangerous Death Eater'. There were also large posters of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Katie Bell, and, to Hermione's great surprise, herself and a very attractive boy with brown hair that she didn't know, though he did look familiar at the same time. They were all on brooms, dressed in Gryffindor Quidditch robes. I'm on the Quidditch team, she thought to herself, what kind of strange world is this?

"Hey Granger!" she spun around at the sound of her name and Seamus's voice, but he wasn't talking to her, he was talking to the faded 'other' Hermione who had just climbed through the portrait hole, "Nice job, you scored twelve times! Not to mention Ginny's seven! It really wouldn't have mattered if Potter had or hadn't caught the snitch, but it was nice to win by 310 points wasn't it? Great match!"

The 'other' Hermione beamed, "Thanks Seamus." The other Hermione was quite a bit prettier than the real Hermione, her hair wasn't messy, it was neat, and there was something about her that just said "popular".

Then Ginny ands Harry entered, Ginny seemed to be begging Harry for something.

"Please, please Harry, won't you go out with me?" Said Ginny, it was rather pitiful to watch, "Please Harry! Just once!"

Harry sighed, "Ginny, I already have a girlfriend, you know that! So please, just shut up!" Hermione gasped, Harry would never be that cocky or rude! And, her heart missed a beat, he didn't have a scar. Harry Potter, was just a normal kid.

Ginny gasped and looked tearful, Harry sighed, "Gin, I'm sorry, but I told you, Cho is my girlfriend, I can't go out with you! I'm sorry!"

"Diggory was ready to kill him for taking his ex too!" said Lavander.

"Hey, Harry! Great catch! Didn't think you could pull that snitch right out from under Malfoy's fat nose!" called the boy that the real Hermione didn't know, he shook his shaggy hair out of his large blue eyes and carried a large armful of butterbeers and the Marauders Map through the portrait hole.

"Hey, how's it going Aaron?" shouted Harry.

"Why even ask," called Ron, "Black's always happy so long as he gets to whack bludgers at Malfoy!" Everyone laughed

Hermione felt like crying, this, this was Sirius's son! In this world, Harry had parents and Sirius was alive and married with a child! What world was this? Harry, Ron, herself, and Sirius's son, were, well, they were cool. They were the popular crowd. The people that other students wanted to be!

" 'Mione, come here," called Ron, beckoning to the 'other' Hermione.

She smiled and walked over to him, "Yeah? What do you want Weasley?" She seemed to be...well...flirting with Ron. But the real Hermione would never have been so...open, about it, she was much more subtle.

Ron smiled and kissed her, someone shouted, "Stop snogging the poor girl Weasley! Can't you tell she's suffocating?" There was a good deal of laughter, even the 'other' Hermione and Ron were laughing.

Sirius's son stood up with a butterbeer, "To a great match and, if I do say so myself, a great team!" A few other people grabbed butterbeers and cried, "Cheers!"

Suddenly things began to swim in front of her, she felt cold, and was then plunged back out of the swirling red liquid. And once again she was sitting on the floor of Dumbledore's office the real office, the neat tidy one. The office with a benignly smiling Professor Dumbledore looking down upon her.

"I- I'm real sorry, Professor...I didn't mean-" began Hermione, but Dumbledore put up one hand to silence her.

"Ms. Granger, I have found that when I leave my possessions simply lying around, students can't help but look at them. Though, I do suppose that you need an explanation for what you saw in my Evisnep. But first, have a seat and please explain to me why you are in my office," with a wave of his wand he conjured up a fluffy chintz armchair.

Hermione sat down and imeadiatly dove into the story of how Filch had found her in the halls and how she had been late to class. Once she had finished Dumbldore nodded his head, "As you may know, Mr. Filch sometimes gets overly excited, his story was one in which there were suites of armor flying at his cat and a wild chase in which you jinxed several of your peers."

Hermione blushed, "But none of that happened."

Dumbledore smiled, "So, would you like an explanation for the Evisnep is and what it does?" He pointed at the clock full of red liquid.

"Yes," said Hermione, "But professor, in the...the..."

"Evisnep," he said.

"Yes, Evisnep Sirius had a son."

Professor Dumbledore frowned, "Yes, yes, I saw that as well. You see Ms. Granger, the Evisnep is very my like a Pensive, only rather than putting memories in it, you put questions in it. It shows us one of the ways a situation could have happened. In this case my question had been 'I wonder what the world would be like if Voldemort hadn't attacked Harry that night?' so there is one of the possible endings. Though the ways it could unfold are endless, that is very close to what it could have been like. To be able to see into the Evisnep one must read the runes around the edge and then say, or think, the proper incantation, 'I wonder...'. Unless I am much mistaken, you had been wondering what the Evisnep was. But as the last question that I had slipped into the Evisnep was the one I had mentioned before, you fell into that one. Do you have anymore questions?"

Hermione's brain was bursting wit questions, 'Why had she never read about Evisnep's', 'Was the what the world would be like if Voldemort still lived', 'Did Sirius really have a son'. But Hermione only muttered, "No."

"Very well, you may leave I dare say that Transfiguration has long been over and you may have missed a good portion of Arithmacy as well. I would say that you had best skip off to lunch. I shall inform Professor McGonagall of the situation, and you are in no trouble at all. Good day," said Dumbledore. And with that Hermione left his office, pondering what could have been.

FYI, "Braccae tuae aperiuntur" means "Your fly is open" in Latin. For all of you smart people out there you may have noticed that Evisnep is pensive spelled backwards, pretty cool hun? Lol, I am so clever! So now you will all review, aww, come on! Review it please!!! I will update sooner if you do! And, just to make sure you follow through, another threat:

Cho: (points at Harry with a knife who is tied to a chair and gagged) Review or pay the ransom in chocolate frog cards! You have three seconds...three...two...one...oh Harry!

Harry: Help me!


End file.
